City of Heroes Wiki:Powersets
Overview Discuss and document powerset article layout/rules. =General Layout= Overview Brief description of who gets access to this powerset. The exact wording of this overview should be consistent across articles. Also included should be an in game description of the powerset Power Tables Contains clear, concise table that describes the powerset. Can contain more than one for similar or identical primary/secondary sets. Must contain two or more if powersets differ in the slightest. * i.e. Scrapper vs Tanker/Brute taunt power. ** Tanker and Brute melee sets contain a power usually called Taunt that is a Targeted AoE taunt. ** Scrapper melee sets contain a power usually called something other than Taunt (Confront mostly) that is a Single Target taunt. *i.e.2 Force Field ** Defender and Controller Force Field sets are identical (except one is primary, the other secondary see below), while the Mastermind version has powers shuffled a fair bit. Powersets that are exactly identical except one is a Primary while the other is Secondary (Dark Miasma, most Brute/Tanker melee sets) could be combined in the same table, however an exact method has not been decided on. Archery for example. General Layout Below we have some examples and code to help one get started making the power tables section of a powerset article. Included is both the traditional as well as the current split pri/sec attempts. Note that the template creates an in-article link to the power specified in power name. ---- ;CODE traditional: The powerset is available as a set for [[]]s. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: ---- ;RESULT: ---- ;CODE pri/sec split: The powerset is available as a primary set for Blasters, or as a secondary set for Defenders. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: ---- ;RESULT: Powers Expanded and detailed list of powers in the set. Most well established powersets have this list sorted in alphabetical order. General Layouts The powers section makes liberal use of the PowerBlock templates. Also of note are the Enhancementenhancement template link and enhancement setset template link templates. ---- Power Name In game description ''--as stated, in game description. some powers have notes here'' ''--required, starts a wiki table'' ''--recharge description, at this time no numbers'' ''--damage description'' ''--archetype icon, level, and archetype name'' ''--additional archetype, note the use of PowerBlock_BLank'' ''--some articles put all effects on one line, others break them up, use best judgment'' }} ''--use enhancement template so that all articles look consistent'' }} ''--more enhancements'' }} ''--use invention set template (icon is in dispute(as in just added))'' ''--end of wikitable'' ---- Aimed Shot Though it takes longer to execute, your Aimed Shot deals greater damage than Snap Shot. }} }} }} }} }} }} ---- Pet Layouts Many Mastermind powers and other Pet summoning powers have an additional section that describes the pet's powers. For now, here's an example from Thugs. ---- Call Thugs Calls forth one to three Thugs (the second is available at level six, the third at level eighteen) to do your bidding. The third Thug you gain will be an Arsonist. Thugs use Dual Pistols and can be taught additional pistol attacks. You may only have 3 Thugs under your control at any given time. If you attempt to call more Thugs, you can only replace the ones you have lost in battle. If you already have three, the power will fail. ((Note: THe Arsonist Appears to have the Scourge Ability.)) } }} }} }} }} }} }} Powers History Optional section that could contain very brief description of changes to the powerset. See Regeneration#Powers History for example. External Links Most powersets are detailed on http://coh.redtomax.com/, however the layout of the website has changed. Other websites that detail or discuss the powerset could be linked to from here. Categories Not a section, but powersets should be in these categories * All powersets should be in the Powersets category *: Category:Powersets * Each powerset should also be in the applicable Primary or Secondary category for the archetype that use them. *: Example: Dual Blades *: Category:Tanker Primary *: Category:Scrapper Secondary *: Category:Brute Secondary *: Category:Stalker Secondary